1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lifting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved platform lift apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the selective raising and lifting of a platform for use in an elevator structure relative to an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The raising and lifting of personnel relative to various work environments such as in a construction trade to permit raising and lowering of personnel and materials relative to an elevator orientation such as to transport roofing shingles for example relative to an elevated surface is typically of an arduous and time consuming proposition. Various patents utilized in the prior art to effect the motor driven use of lifting devices is set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,919,236; 4,768,621; 3,866,717; 3,924,710; 3,799,292; 4,440,266; 3,878,916; and 3,776,328.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved platform lift apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.